<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In a Mother's Arms by curiousscientistkae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423682">In a Mother's Arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae'>curiousscientistkae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet, Gen, I messed around with lore and a bit of the end of s5, Mother-Daughter Relationship, One Shot, Song Lyrics, and take a guess what inspired me for the lore, cause its me, for two secs, idk what else to tag this as lol, there is like background Glimmadora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Little one shot of a headcanon/my own lore for She-ra. Mara has a daughter who she wished to protect and spend more time with but being She-ra keeps her from her. However, in order to keep her safe, she must sacrifice her life. Meanwhile, Adora still seeks answers for who are birth family is</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Mara (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In a Mother's Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Returning home has never felt any better than now. Mara knew what she was getting into when she accepted the role as She-ra. A lot of work. A lot of time spent away from the place she spends her downtime at. Whatever this project the others are working on better be worth it. If only they would tell her more on what is going on. All she is aware of it will be the best for Etheria, for the whole universe. With any luck, this will be all said and done soon. As much as she does enjoy the idea of being She-ra and protecting others, there is one person she wants to spend her time with. </p><p>Mara walks through a hall of the place she calls home, a destination in mind. It does not take her long to reach the room she wants to be in. The area is small, the smallest section in the building. The soft blue walls are decorated with stars, moons, and constellations. Toy and model spaceships and planets sit on desks and dressers. Off to the side, rest a wooden crib. A mobile with more stars hangs above it, slowly turning. Besides it is a young woman. The caretaker who aids Mara while she is away. </p><p>“How is she?” Mara asks in a hush voice, slowly making her way to the crib. </p><p>“Fine. Drank her whole bottle with no fuss. Has been sleeping well. Definitely misses you,” the young woman replies. “How are you?”</p><p>“Happy to just be home. Thank you for looking after her. I appreciate it.”</p><p>“Anytime. I must be going now. I will see you tomorrow.”</p><p>Mara waves goodbye and watches her leave. Once gone, she turns her attention to the lifeform in the crib. An infant, only a few months old, sleeps peacefully. She wears a custom made She-ra onesie. Fitting for the child. The blanket draped over the infant stops at her chest. It rises slowly and steadily as she sleeps. Mara cannot help but reach down and brush a small patch of blonde hair from the girl’s face before stroking her warm, rosy cheeks. Despite being only a few months old, the infant already has a style to her sleeping pattern. She is a light one. The second her mother caress her skin, her eyes flutter open. Blue. The same shade as Mara. The only thing the infant seems to have inherited from her. </p><p>“Hello my little star. I didn’t mean to wake you,” Mara softly says. She reaches down and picks up the infant, who now wears a wide smile. Bringing her daughter close to her, she rubs their noses together. “You have no idea how much I missed you.”</p><p>The infant coos and giggles. Mara places a kiss on her forehead before cradling her daughter in her arms. Gently, she begins to rock her back and forth. The legendary warrior walks up to the large window in the room. The outside world is dark, lit up by the hundred of stars and several of the moons of Etheria. The vast universe stares back that mother and child, so many mysteries hiding within it. </p><p>“I can’t wait for this to be all over. Once it is, I will have more free time. I plan on spending it all with you. We can see the rest of Etheria and all the wonders it has to hold. This world is amazing, little one! Full of life and magic and so many tales of old.”</p><p>Mara thinks about what she has seen so far in her time here. Magic all everywhere. People full of life and wonder. She cannot stop thinking about Madame Razz, a quirky old lady out in the middle of the woods. The older woman is harmless but the others definitely don’t take as much as a shining to her. But the warrior finds her sweet and endearing. Even if she does keep calling her Adora. That is still a puzzling question. One Mara has no idea if she will ever have an answer to. </p><p>“And it is not just Etheria I want to show you. There is a whole wide universe out there! Full of different peoples, cultures, worlds, and so much more. I can only hope you will enjoy exploration as much as I do. There is so much out there and I can’t wait for you to understand and take it all in.”</p><p>She wonders who and what her daughter will be. Will she be brave and cunning? Loud and proud? Quiet yet full of things to say? Will she have an impish side and want to cause trouble? So much unknown in such a tiny being. Whoever she may become, whatever she wants to be in her life, Mara promises to be there every step of the way. Support her through thick and thin and let her spread her wings out wide and be a shining light everywhere. </p><p>The infant begins to whine. Mara looks down, having spaced out looking at the world above her, and finds tear pricking at the sides of her daughter’s eyes. Her tiny hands have become fist and the smile once on her face has twisted into a frown. </p><p>“Hey, hey. What’s wrong? I’m here now, don’t worry,” Mara reassures her. She continues to rock her, hoping the sensation will sooth her. Distress continues to find itself on the infant’s face. Thinking what else she could do, a simple idea comes to her brain. “How about a song, little star? Would you like that? I’ll sing your favorite.”</p><p>Mara takes a moment to recall all the lyrics in her head. With her time apart from her daughter, it has been a bit since she sang anything. With a breath, she begins her soft melody. </p><p><em>“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.<br/></em> <em>You make me happy when skies are grey.<br/></em> <em>You’ll never know dear, how much I love you.<br/></em> <em>Please don’t take my sunshine away.”</em></p><p>Her daughter's face begins to loosen. The tears that teeter in her blue eyes fall down her face. Mara wonders what suddenly caused this. Does she know that their time together is not what it should be. That for long periods of time, they will be separate. Could she not want to be away from her mother’s arms again but knows it is fleeting? Mara understands that feeling of separation all too well. She would give anything to spend more time with her daughter. </p><p><em> "The other night dear, </em> <em><br/></em> <em> As I lay sleeping,<br/></em> <em> I dreamt I held you in my arms.<br/></em> <em> When I awoke dear I was mistaken.<br/></em> <em> So I hung my head and cried.” </em></p><p>Her daughter’s eyes flutter shut. The sudden tears cease to be and her body begins to relax. Mara places a kiss on the infant’s head. She strolls towards the crib and gently places her child back down on her bed, still singing. </p><p><em> “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. </em> <em><br/></em> <em> You make me happy when skies are grey. </em> <em><br/></em> <em> You’ll never know dear, how much I love you. </em> <em><br/></em> <em> Please don’t take my sunshine away.” </em></p><p>Mara watches her slip back into slumber. Once she has completed this project the others have her working on, she will be damned if she doesn’t spend as much time as she can with her daughter. Moments like these, being so close to her and keeping her safe in her arm should not be far and few between. She has been told the project is almost complete. Not that much longer. It gives her hope. </p><p>“Sweet dreams, my little star. I’ll see you in the morning. I love you.” Mara reaches down and pulls the blanket all the way up to the infant’s chin. With one last kiss goodbye, she exits.</p><hr/><p>This is it, isn’t it? She has no choice but to send the world into a place no one can ever find the Heart. A place where no one will use it as a weapon. If there is another She-ra, this mysterious Adora that Razz kept rambling on about, she has to know never to return to the universe. She doesn’t know who this Adora will be. She never was told how before She-ra came to be. She was told she would be the last. Guess the other expected She-ra to end after ending she became a weapon of mass destruction. But whoever will take the helm will now have to bear this burden. But it must be done. Etherians will never again see the stars or know there is so much more out there.</p><p>It will kill her, doing so but it will keep everyone safe. It will keep <em> her </em>safe. </p><p>She cannot prevent the tears from streaming down her face. Her daughter won’t know her. Won’t get to grow up with her and hear all the tales she has. With any luck, her daughter will stay safe. Mara told the caretaker to do everything she can to keep her safe, that she might not be back. That gives her comfort, knowing at least she will get to grow up. Get to become her own person. Maybe she will hear stories of her mother’s sacrifice. Hopefully she will understand what she did and why she had to leave her. This isn’t what she wanted but it will allow her daughter to grow up safe. </p><p>“I’m sorry, my little star,” Mara says to no one, her voice breaking. “Please forgive me. I love you so much...Stay safe...Grow up well...And know I love you so, so much…”</p><hr/><p>“So you think this is the place?” Glimmer asks. Adora steps forward and places a hand on the cold surface in front of her. Symbols of a long ago time of Etheria are littered across the wall. Text that even Adora cannot read is scribbled into it. But there is no need to make sense of what they say. She knows what this is. A long forgotten temple. </p><p>“Yeah. It has to be,” Adora replies. “Razz said it was this way and it’s the only building for miles. What else could it be?”</p><p>“Are you okay? Are you ready for this?” Bow asks.</p><p>Is she ready for this? After so long she could finally have answers to some of the questions she has sought after for so long. The war has been over for a little over a year now, Etheria has been returned to the grand universe, and now, she can find out where she came from. </p><p>Razz said to come here and she will be told what her heart desires. The temple will only open once or twice every year, when the moons are aligned in a specific way. Being She-ra, she is the only one who can enter. Bow and Glimmer must wait outside until time is up. Speaking of time, it took a while to find this place, wasting what little she already had with being allowed here. She must make up her mind now or be forced to wait almost another year for answers. </p><p>“Don’t have much of a choice do I?” Adora takes a breath before lifting up her sword. The runestone reacts with the wall. The building begins to rumble and an opening appears, lit up by a soft blue light. It’s time. Turning to her girlfriend and best friend, she gives them a small nod. “I’ll be back before you know it. Wish me luck.”</p><p>“Good luck ‘Dora,” Glimmer says. </p><p>‘We’ll be right here when you get out,” Bow adds on. </p><p>Adora smiles softly, happy to know she has support from her friends. With another breath, she enters the temple. The second her body crosses the threshold, the door shuts behind her, locking her in. Now there is definitely no turning back. One foot in front the other, not stopping for a moment. The hall seems to go on forever, just how large is this place? Will she even make it to where she is supposed to be before time is up? How much of that does she even have left?</p><p>After what seems like forever, a new light appears. Adora’s heart quickens in her chest and her feet pick up the pace. In a matter of moments, she is in a large, empty room. The blonde looks around, searching for any clues. High above in the ceiling, is a window. Moonlight pours down into the center of the room, landing on the floor below. There, on the ground, what looks like She-ra’s sword. </p><p>Without missing a beat, Adora races to the center of the room. Nothing. Looking down at drawing, an idea pops into her mind. She summons her sword and shows it to the engraving. It responds to the weapon in her hand and in a flash, Adora is surrounded by a bright light, blinding her. She winces, reeling back as her eyes sting. As soon as it appears, the light quickly fades back. </p><p>“What in the world…” Adora mumbles as she blinks, regaining her sight. The second she does, her breath gets caught in her throat. No longer is she alone. Staring back at her is a face she has seen so little but gotten to know so well. “Mara.”</p><p>“Hello, Adora.” the elder She-ra says. </p><p>Adora stares at her. She has mostly seen her as holograms. Once, during the portal, she saw her in the flesh. And now her she stands. Her dark brown hair is braided and falls down her back. Her sky blue eyes stare back at her, full of warmth and...love? Something tugs on the blonde and she reaches out. Mara copies her and their hands touch.</p><p>“You’re real?” Adora asks. Mara squeezes her hand tight. </p><p>“As real as I can be. We don’t have much time, do we? You came here for answers. Ask away.”</p><p>Right. “I...Gods, there is so much I want to ask. I...I don’t know where to start.” Her mind races as she struggles to pull out a single question. “So many times I have asked and gotten nothing. Do you know where I came from? Who my family is? Or why was I chosen as She-ra? Why was I taken from my home? How are you here right now? What is this place?”</p><p>Mara inhales deeply, holding it in her chest for a moment. “I think I can answer most of your questions by saying this. This place has been around since as long as She-ra has existed. It is a way for those who are protecting Etheria to come and talk to those of the past. This is more of my spirit here, able to touch and see you thanks to the magic of this place. </p><p>“Since you touched that sword, I have been able to see everything you have done. Seen parts of your past and how far you have come. You woke my spirit from a deep slumber and not only reconnected yourself to past She-ra but helped me connect with them as well. Which is how I learn how you were chosen. Why I couldn’t stop it.”</p><p>“Why?!? How was I chosen?” Adora can hear her heartbeat in her ears. She has fully taken on the role of She-ra, accepted it being the sworn protector. Still, she longs to know why she was given it. </p><p>“It is passed down maternally. Does not have to be by blood. As long as one She-ra has a motherly, guiding connection to another young woman, there is a chance she shall become the next She-ra when the other passes away. I was not aware of this as I was just given the sword. I am the one and only oddity. But while waiting to finally speak to you, I learned from the other past protectors of this world how one is crowned. And I am so sorry for passing it down to you. It is something I never thought I would.”</p><p>Adora’s mind freezes. How in the world could Mara pass that down to her then? She never meant her until much later in her life. Barely had a conversation with her until this very moment. Razz confused the two, could Mara have known her name that way? Still, she would have no connection with Adora...unless…</p><p>“Wait,” the blonde pulls away, unable to process the thought that has come across her face. She looks Mara over. The only similarity she can spot are the eyes. Though, she knows Glimmer takes a lot after her own mother compared to her father. “Are...Are you…” she finds herself unable to get the last work out. </p><p>“Your mother? Yes, my little star, I am.”</p><p>Little star. Something about those words causes tears to fall without resistance from Adora’s own blue eyes. Emotions swirl inside of her like a violent storm. Joy from finally knowing a parent. Saddens, to know she will never get to truly be with her. Surprise, this is not what she was expecting. And anger, for this being taken away from her. Everything mixes together and comes out of her all at once. </p><p>“I can’t believe it. You’re my mother?!?” she begins pacing around, a nervous laugh escaping her. “How is that possible? What the hell happened that I was taken from you?!? How did Light Hope take me through the portal?!? Did you know she was going to do that?!? Did you leave me to be She-ra?!?” <em> Why couldn’t you stay with me? </em></p><p>“Shh, shh, shh.” Mara steps forward and places her hands on the blonde’s shoulders. Carefully, she places a hand under her chin and gently makes Adora face her. Tears are streaming down the older woman’s face as she lifts a hand up in the air. “May I wipe your tears? If I recall, your face is sensitive. I want to wipe your tears away as your mother.”</p><p>Adora nods, allowing Mara’s soft fingers to wipe away the waterworks. Her mother begins to speak once more. “I never wanted to leave you, sweetheart. Being She-ra and a mother was hard, trying to juggle it was not an easy feat. Every moment I could, I spent it with you. When I learned about the Heart, I knew I had to stop it. I wanted you to grow up in a world safe. One full of peace. </p><p>“I never wanted to sacrifice myself. I wanted to be with you but I had no choice. If I could, I would have stayed with you to see you grow into a young woman. And what a woman you have become. You are so strong, kind, loving, smart, and you have done amazing. Stopping Horde Prime, protecting Etheira, and being such a light after coming from a dark past. I couldn’t be prouder of you.”</p><p>Adora places a hand on the one that rests on her cheek, pressing herself further into the motherly touch. Through her tears, she asks, “W-What happened then? W-Why am I here? A thousand years in the future?”</p><p>“I don’t know, sweetie. That is something I cannot answer. I left you with a caretaker, one I trusted well. I don’t know what Light Hope did to snatch you away and leave you with the Horde. I wish I could have seen that coming and prevented it from happening. You didn’t deserve to grow up there. You should have been someplace warm and loving. I am so sorry for leaving you but know I did it to protect you. Though even that failed.”</p><p>Adora can no longer find words to speak. Her sobs overwhelm her. All she can do is bury her face into the chest of her mother, the one she has sought after for as long as she can remember. Strong, warm, arms wrap tight around her. In them, Adora feels nothing but love and safety. The last time she had a motherly embrace was when Angella was around. She has forgotten how much she has longed and craved for the protection from a mother. </p><p>Neither say anything for several long moments. Any questions Adora might still have stayed inside of her. She wants to stay here for as long as possible, wanting time to stop and allow herself to catch up with her mother and tell her everything she ever has wanted to. Ask her everything she wants to know. How much longer does she have until the moons move?</p><p>Mara begins to hum, filling the air with a new noise. After getting into a tempo, the noise takes the sound of words. The second they do, Adora finds her quaking body starting to relax. </p><p><em>"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. </em> <em><br/></em> <em> You make me happy when skies are grey. </em> <em><br/></em> <em> You’ll never know dear, how much I love you. </em> <em><br/></em> <em> Please don’t take my sunshine away.” </em></p><p>Adora cannot recall hearing this song before, yet, her heart tells her she has. It makes her want to sleep. </p><p><em> ”The other night dear, </em> <em><br/></em> <em> As I lay sleeping,<br/></em> <em> I dreamt I held you in my arms.<br/></em> <em> When I awoke dear I was mistaken.<br/></em> <em> So I hung my head and cried.” </em></p><p>Mara’s voice breaks during the passage. Adora wonders what it must have been like to leave her daughter behind. When she watched Angella give up her life to save Etheria and her loved ones, to protect Glimmer, heartbreak was written all over her face. She knew what she was doing, she knew the burden that would be left behind. But a mother’s love is powerful. Mara must have gone through the same torment. Knowing she would never see her daughter again in order to protect her. </p><p><em> “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. </em> <em><br/></em> <em> You make me happy when skies are grey. </em><br/><em> You’ll never know dear, how much I love you. </em> <em><br/>Please don’t take my sunshine away.”</em></p><p>Adora’s body continues to shake but it is not as violent. Mara lets the last few words hang in the air before pushing her daughter away, allowing her to look at her. A sad smile is on the older woman’s face. That is when Adora realizes the feeling of Mara’s arms on her fading away. </p><p>“No, no, no! You can’t leave yet!” Adora pleads. She grips onto one of Mara’s arms, clutching it tight. “I have so many questions left! I want to spend more time with you. I just got to know you. I just got to know my family. Please, please, <em>Mom</em><em>, </em>don’t go!”</p><p>“I’m sorry. I can’t stay. But when the time comes once more, you can come here and talk with me. And even then, I am always with you.” Mara places a hand on her chest, right where her heart is. “I never have left you. I will always be with you. And know I am so, so, <em> so </em>proud of you and the family you yourself have cultivated. All those people, Glimmer, Bow, Mermista, Perfuma, Entrapta, Scorpia, Frosta, Sea Hawk, and so many more.</p><p>“I know you still want to know more about your family and I hope to answer them once we can talk again but know you have one. One amazing and loving as you. I love you so much, my little star. Never forget that.”</p><p>As her presence leaves for an unforeseen amount of time, Mara places a soft kiss on Adora’s forehead. The blonde tempts to wrap her arms around her mother but it is too late. The moons have moved and Mara is gone. Adora hugs nothing but air. </p><p>Adora is left standing alone, not knowing what to do. Finally an answer. More than one, but it still feels like a stab to the heart. Her legs give out, unable to bear the weight of her body as tears once again spill out of her. She never was abandoned, she was stolen from her family. Her mother did what she could to protect her and ensure she grew up in a better place. Though, Mara couldn’t protect her from everything or make sure that happened. Her mother has been right there in front of her for so long and now, she knows the truth. </p><p>She doesn't know how long she kneels on the cold floor, crying until her eyes are dry. Mara is right about her family. They are waiting outside for her and will start worrying for her if she is not out soon. Adora takes a deep breath, recomposing herself and wiping away her tears. She stands on her feet and begins to head out. </p><p>When she steps out to the outside world, Glimmer and Bow come up quickly to her. </p><p>“Did you find anything out?” Bow asks. </p><p>“Are you okay? You look like you have been crying?” Glimmer asks. </p><p>Adora does not answer right away. Instead, she wraps her arms around both of them, pulling them tight. “I’m fine. It’s just a lot that we can talk and walk about.” She lets them go. “Have I ever told you guys how much I love you all and am happy you are pretty much my family?”</p><p>“We love you too, Adora,” Glimmer tells her. </p><p>“How about when we get back to Brightmoon, we cook something? That might make you feel better?” Bow suggests. </p><p>“Yeah! Oh! We can break out one of those new cookbooks! How does that sound?” Glimmer looks at her girlfriend. </p><p>Adora smiles softly. “I’d love that. Thanks guys.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>